The present invention relates to a process for the incineration of contaminated salt-bearing solutions that are preferably obtained in the chemical industries, said incineration taking place in a fluidized-bed reactor. Contaminated salt-bearing solutions from chemical processes are generally a waste effluent and require treatment for the elimination of contaminants. Elimination of contaminants shall be construed to mean that the components contained in the solution are converted to reutilizable substances and/or to nuisance-free emissions.
For satisfying these requirements, it is known to burn cantaminated salt-bearing solutions in a reactor either by adding auxiliary fuel or, if the solutions contain a sufficient quantity of combustible matter, by autogeneous combustion. As described in German Pat. DAS No. 1,517,166, for example, waste liquor from a pulp manufacturing facility is sprayed from top to bottom into a fluidized-bed reactor and burnt at a temperature ranging from 528.degree. to 760.degree. C. The temperature in the free space, that means above the fluidized bed, shall be held at less than 538.degree. C, preferably at a level of 177.degree. C. Consequently, this space serves as what may be called the preheating zone for the waste liquor. The disadvantage inherent in this method is that the exhaust gas contains unburnt organic matter that has not been heated to temperatures exceeding the range from 177.degree. to 316.degree. C. The countercurrent flow of injected waste liquor and hot combustion gas from the fluidized bed does not ensure sufficient contact of the total quantity of injected waste luquor with the hot gas in the fluidized bed.